Secrets
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: Itachi at age 13 is very closed up. Let's see how Kisame fixes that.  KisaIta


**Rain:** This is typically a crack fic.

**Nolena:** -walks in- It's funny as hell but sooooooo cute! –giggles-

**Rain:** T.T why are you here from the other story?

**Nolena:** -professional voice- Because of what my client if performing for this "story", I am his bodyguard and his handler.

**Rain:** O.o … ok?

**Nolena:** -holds out hand- There is a 50-dollar charge for getting him here.

**Rain:** …-shifty eyed- Um…later…ITACHI! YOU'RE ON!

**Itachi:** -throws kunai-

**Rain:** …o.o…or you could just … take your time…-rips up papers and mutters- So much for that schedule.

-

**Secrets**

Kisame had been Itachi's partner for over six months now and he still knew nothing about the other male besides his name and that he killed his clan to obtain the powerful Mangyeko Sharigan. So when the Leader of Akatsuki asked him if he knew where Itachi would go for hours on end with out the blue man beside him, he had no clue.

Truthfully, it bothered Kisame that his partner would leave him by himself.

It annoyed him that when they were together he would not speak.

It pissed him off when he answered anything he asked him with his monotonous 'Hn.'

The one thing that got to him the most was he never shared anything with him. The shark had offered up tidbits of his life and the only sentence he got from the 13 year old was; "I could really care less about your past, focus on our mission Kisame-san."

This is why he is currently staring at the younger man asking himself whether or not he should question where he would be going, as he was pulling his ninja sandals on.

Then he decided what the hell, why not?

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Kisame's eye twitched as he followed the younger man with his eyes and then stood up following him.

"Out where?"

"…"

Kisame followed him from their shared bedroom and through the dank hallways of the cave and through the entrance. He followed him partway through the forestation, and then stopped when the brunette stopped.

Then he had to smack himself in the face when he realized he was following a clone, which had just expired. No wonder the 13-year-old made ANBU and then joined Akatsuki.

**-**

"Now where are you going?"

"Out."

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!"

**-**

"And then he was gone…again." Kisame finished telling Sasori.

The red head glanced at him as he continued to work on his puppet.

"Why do you insist on telling me about your partner?"

"Because he annoys me."

"Ooo sounds like somebody has a crush on someone, un."

Both men look at the blonde in the doorway, well Kisame glares at him really.

"Hello Deidara."

"G' Evening Danna. So why don't you just follow the pipsqueak?"

The blonde seats himself beside his Danna and begins forming some clay in his hands.

"I've tried, he's too…perfect! I've never known a ninja to be like him, he's so fast and quick and sharp and…OH! I wanna punch him in his perfectly shaped face. The brat is 13 and he still looks better than me!"

Sasori and Deidara look at each other and smirk. Kisame was obviously obsessed with the little Uchiha, to the point he didn't even know it.

"I'm trying to figure out why you look at him so closely, I mean if you don't like him that way why would you be checking him out? Un."

Kisame growls, then lunges and swings at the blonde but misses because of his blind rage and crumbles away a decent portion of the cave wall.

The red head and blonde gap at the damage in annoyance.

"Nice Kisame, good job at ruining my bedroom."

"It's my room too! Un!"

"IT'S A CAVE!"

"We still live here blue boy."

"You people are no help."

The red head and blonde glare at him, and then kick him out of the room.

-

Sulking on his way to his room after a late night of training ('tis near midnight), Kisame heads to the single bathroom and was about to open the door, but hears the shower running. He yawned and sat against the opposite wall and started nodding off but snapped his head up when he heard singing.

"Deidara…taking another late night shower?"

As the shark man listened he found himself to enjoy the soothing voice, never heard the song yet it was being beautifully sung. He fell asleep hoping that the current occupant would wake him when they left.

-

Itachi was washing his hair delicately and as he did so, humming the tune of the song he had in his head from earlier.

Humming turned into mouthing the words. That turned into whispering and eventually into loud full out singing. The brunette rinsed the expensive conditioner from his hair as he rolled into another song, and then turned the shower off, still singing in his feminine voice.

After stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in a towel, his singing dulled back into a hum as he combed the locks on his head delicately. When finished, (which took forever) he gave himself a positive smirk in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom tightening the towel around his waist and stopped short.

"Kisame-san?"

When blue boy didn't respond he glared and kicked his leg "lightly", making his partner wake up.

"N-nani? Is it time for breakfast?" The fish yawns loudly.

"No, why are you sitting outside the bathroom door?"

"Waiting for Deidara to get out of the shower…so I can shower."

"I was in the shower." The brunette suddenly had to conceal a blush as he realized what he may have heard.

"Oh…" The shark doesn't even realize what he should have and just drags his person into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"He truly is stupid…Hm."

**(-2 weeks later-)**

Kisame walks into the room he shares with his partner and spies him packing a folded object that appeared to made from leather, into his Akatsuki bag and a piece of red cloth.

"What is that?"

The brunette says nothing, just hides the bag under his cloak and then vanishes, yet again.

"For the love of-…Stupid adorable, sexy, evil little, pipsqueak."

Kisame blushes lightly as he realizes what he just said and smacks himself in the face.

"I need a drink."

-

Kisame sighs and tugs at the collar of his black T-shirt (which is 2 sizes too small) and shifts comfortably in his black jeans (correct size). He throws his jacket over the back of the bar chair and orders a pitcher of beer to start, then reads the signs on the wall as he waits.

His eyes stop at the large black and white sign on the wall bye the medium sized stage and blinks. 'Competition Karaoke every night starting at 7.'

Kisame looks at his watch and sees that it was 6:30 now and wonders if the fact that Itachi always left by 6 pm had anything to do with this…or if it was a coincidence.

"Nah…I'm just paranoid." With that he downed half the pitcher of beer in one go and smiled satisfied, then downed the rest. "1 down, 9 more to go!" and he ordered another one.

Going on his 7th beer at 7:30, Kisame was now in a light drunken stupor, for his metabolism doesn't let him get drunk as easily. He looked up at the stage seeing one of the amateur singers step down from being booed off and the host stood up again to announce the next one. He smirked, thinking about how Deidara could beat them, even if the blonde man annoyed him to no end.

"Will Lady Tenshi, please come to the stage."

Even in Kisame's drunken stupor he understood by the crowds reaction that this Tenshi was a nightly favorite, so he cheered along with them.

Then this beauty in a tight black leather skirt, long sleeved red v-neck shirt and black strapy sandal heels stepped onto the stage. She was about five foot and her long black hair reached down to her curved hips. Her dark makeup, red lipstick and black nails added to her pale beauty.

"Please show these amateurs what real singing is."

Her red lips curl into a toothy smile and she takes the mike and turns to the crowd and smiles brighter. But before she tells the dj to start the music she goes straight faced and nervous when she spies someone in the crowd. She falters and doesn't speak just stares at the man at the bar, which happened to be Kisame.

"Lady Tenshi?" the host asks.

"S-sorry, play a song by Aluto."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter." She smiles beautifully.

As the song begins playing her eyes never leave the blue skinned man, and then she closes her eyes when she begins singing.

_Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magirekomi  
Tokete kiete iku_

_Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba sura nakushiteshimau  
Dakedo hitotsu dae wa  
Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga_

_Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto  
Nee wakaru desho?  
Nee wakaru desho?_

Kisame couldn't hear the words anymore as he just stared at the woman on stage, now completely sober. He realized the woman on stage was not a woman, but his partner; Uchiha, Itachi and Itachi is very much a male, with a feminine voice.

The shark man didn't realize he had zoned out till he heard the cheering and saw the "woman" approaching him. He could barely comprehend it when "she" was standing in front of him staring.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask why you are in a skirt."

Kisame couldn't help but smile at the brunette's embarrassment.

"If you tell anyone about this-"

"Don't worry, I wont." Kisame cut him off. "For a price."

The brunette glares at him darkly.

"You do know I'll kill you if you say anything."

"But if you kill me, you'll have to live with the humiliation." Kisame smirked at him proudly and sipped his beer. Itachi or Tenshi in this case; squeezed his fists tightly and looked to the side.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come here first." He places a hand on Itachi's hip and pulls him a couple inches in front of him and smiles as he looks her over. "You look good as a girl."

"If you say-" Itachi could not respond because there happened to be another set of lips on his own and then just as quickly they disappeared. "K-Kisame-san?"

"When I thought you didn't talk enough...now all you do is repeat everything."

"Why did you-"

"I felt like it."

"Stop cutting me off!"

Kisame picks up the brunette and sets him on his lap, causing him to flush red.

"Let go of me!"

"No, or I'll inform these people here that you are a wannabe transvestite."

The blue man is greeted with silence.

"Good. Now all you have to do is be more open with me." He gave the brunette a stern look and stroked his face and he tried to squirm away.

The brunette then mumbles something.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said you can't get me to like you by treating me like this."

"Do you like me?"

Itachi blushes again and looks away. Kisame's hand gently grabs his chin and makes him look at him.

"Don't even worry about it, any of it."

When Kisame kissed him this time, Itachi kissed back. It seems that there wont be anymore secrets.

**-§FIN§-**

**Nolena:** …AWW!!!!!!!!!!!! ITACHI IN A SKIRT!

**Itachi:** …It's too short.

**Rain:** …-sigh- stop bitching.

**Kisame:** …I liked it!

**Itachi:** -death glare-

**Rain:** …ok…before there is bloodshed…will you all leave a review…please?


End file.
